


Как приручить тролля

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Если вы хотите обзавестись верным и преданным питомцем, который останется рядом с вами на долгие годы, то эта инструкция для вас.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Как приручить тролля

Судьбоносный 91 год, ознаменовавшийся первой успешной вылазкой в Тихий Мир, положил начало множеству экспедиций – поисковых и исследовательских, которые не просто значительно расширили обитаемую зону человечества и обогатили наши знания о Старом Мире, но и открыли некоторые нюансы того, как люди могут подстроить под себя суровые обстоятельства Тихого Мира.

Одно из самых одиозных исследований, споры о пользе и уместности которого не утихают до сих пор, принадлежит перу известного шведского зоолога Ниссе Трастссона.

В нижеприведённом отрывке вы можете ознакомиться с выведенным им методом приручения троллей. Настоятельно просим не принимать его всерьёз и ни в коем случае не следовать этой инструкции!

Далее приводим оригинальный текст, без цензуры и купюр.

***

Итак, вы решили обзавестись новым питомцем. Собаки не вызывают у вас симпатий, а кошки слишком приелись. Что ж, выход есть: вы можете приручить тролля или монстра.

Начните с того, чтобы сперва найти питомца, который вам полюбится. Выбирайте, исходя из его размеров – совсем мелкие монстры размером с крысу и очень большие не приветствуются, их будет одинаково сложно легализовать и содержать. Делаем вывод, что монстры размером с кошку или средних размеров собаку наиболее предпочтительны.

Далее вам потребуется собрать команду помощников, потому что в одиночку приручить тролля невозможно. Базовый состав команды, выведенный опытным путем таков: разведчик (опционально — владеющий магией) для нахождения подходящего монстра; два-три охотника, чьей задачей будет обеспечение безопасности и перенос груза; а также исландский маг, чьей задачей будет сдерживание тролля. По своему усмотрению вы можете добавить ещё несколько человек, но базовый состав обязателен.

Итак, найдя тролля, которого вы хотите приручить, сперва открыто подойдите к нему, убедитесь, что он вас заметил, а потом, не мешкая, пустите ему пулю в лоб. Не беспокойтесь, найти у тролля лоб с одного выстрела практически невозможно, поэтому ваш будущий питомец не пострадает. Зато это “варварское”, как иногда говорят противники данного метода, действие позволит вам сразу обратить на себя внимание тролля и со стопроцентной вероятностью заставит его неотступно следовать за вами

Внимание: старайтесь подкараулить вашего будущего любимца, когда он находится вдали от своих сородичей, иначе выстрел может приманить и других троллей.

Убедившись, что полностью завладели вниманием тролля, начинайте двигаться в сторону заранее приготовленных ловушек из укрощающих гальдраставов. В это время пора перейти к следующему этапу приручения. Этап этот заключается в том, что вы скармливаете троллю, пока ведете его за собой, куски мяса, которые вам незаметно передают ваши помощники. Кормление – это способ показать питомцу вашу добрую волю, а также заверить его в том, что вы будете заботиться о нем.

Таким манером заведите тролля в первый из укрощающих гальдраставов и позвольте ему провести там день. Накройте тролля от солнечных лучей заранее заготовленным брезентом, но оставайтесь рядом, говорите с ним. Ваш голос должен быть ласковым и уверенным, ни в коем случае не кричите и не повышайте голос, не позволяйте вашему любимцу думать, будто вы чем-то недовольны или что он недостаточно хорош.

Когда первый день завершится, осторожно снимите брезентовый полог. Не забывайте все время говорить с троллем! Он должен быть уверен в том, что вы не оставите его. Сняв брезент, убедитесь, что тролль не пострадал от гальдрастава, а потом, с соблюдением некоторых мер предосторожности, снова накормите его. В этот раз старайтесь делать так, чтобы тролль брал мясо из ваших рук – это укрепит его доверие и привязанность к вам. Если вы беспокоитесь, что тролль пока еще недостаточно доверяет вам, можете воспользоваться для кормления дополнительным приспособлением.

Накормив тролля достаточно, сотрите одну из удерживающих линий, чтобы позволить питомцу выйти и размяться. В этот момент вы уже можете придумать ему кличку. Старайтесь как можно чаще называть тролля его новым именем, чтобы он запомнил его и начал на него откликаться. Как только ваш питомец нагуляется, продолжайте вести его за собой, повторяя предыдущие шаги. Понадобится всего несколько повторений, после чего тролль перестанет нуждаться в сдерживающих гальдраставах и сможет спокойно переносить день под брезентом, при этом он будет следовать командам, отдаваемым вашим голосом.

Когда процесс приручения будет завершен, вы получите преданного, забавного, сильного питомца, с которым сможете отправиться в путешествие в любой уголок Тихого Мира. Конечно же, вы не должны забыть зарегистрировать его в Северном Совете, завести на него ветпаспорт и проставить отметки о сделанных прививках. Также рекомендуем использовать специальный рунический ошейник – он не является полноценной заменой большим стационарным укрощающим гальдраставам, но поможет сдерживать вашего питомца в те моменты, когда ему будет одиноко или грустно, или излишняя солнечная активность заставит его испытывать недомогание.

***

Осенью прошлого года герр Трастссон отправился в очередную экспедицию.  
Последнее радиосообщение от его группы было получено до Йоля, с тех пор никаких сведений от него не поступало.


End file.
